La fin de notre histoire
by xprecious
Summary: Depuis le départ mystérieux de Drago, Pansy aimerait bien le retrouver mais elle doit faire face à de nombreuses épreuves.
1. Le mariage

La fin de notre histoire.

**Chapitre 1 - Le mariage.**

Voilà le grand jour est arrivé, aujourd'hui, pour la toute première fois, mes parents auront leur tout premier contact avec la magie.Malgré le fait que mon oncle ai marié une sorcière et que moi je fréquente une école de sorcellerie, mes parents n'y connaissent rien et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'ils en sachent quoi que ce soit donc, je doit prier pour que personne ne parle de quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

C'est enfin l'heure de partir, je porte une jolie robe turquoise et maman à bouclé mes long cheveux noir.Je me trouve plutôt jolie mais je dois avoué que comparé aux filles qui seront au mariage je vais avoir l'air plutôt moche, enfin pas tous parce que certaines sont laides.Je ne parle pas beaucoup avec mes parents donc le trajet est très silencieux, mes parents parlent entre eux et je me contente d'espérer que personne ne viendra gâché cette journée.Ma cousine est très belle sont futur mari l'était, j'aurais crû le contraire, à voir sa famille c'est dure de croire qu'il est un des leur, seule la couleur de ses cheveux permets d'en être sure.Mais bon depuis son 'accident' comme croient mes parents, c'est plutôt évident, j'imagine que c'est ça l'amour aveugle.J'ai quand même hâte d'y être, je sais que j'ai de bonne chances de m'amuser, mais y'a toujours le risque que certaines personnes soit assez stupide pour venir tout gâcher, vous savez, les gens qui veulent toujours de l'attention.Je sais qu'il va y en avoir, c'est sure, sur tous les hommes de la terre, elle devait marier un homme de cette famille.Mais bon au nombres d'hommes dans sa famille c'est facile, ils peuplent sûrement toute une ville.

Enfin nous sommes arrivés, bien entendu, une mariage de sorcier, c'est vraiment très beau et rempli de toute sorte de créatures.Ma cousine, par exemple, à du sang de Vélanes, elles sont des femmes très belle mais qui, lorsqu'elles sont en colère prennent l'apparence d'oiseaux.Plutôt étranges mais elles sont très jolie alors il y a aussi des avantages, elles ensorcellent les hommes avec leur beauté.

Alors lorsque nous sortons de la voiture, une grande partie de notre famille est assise dans un coin, ils sont tous Moldus, ils doivent trouvé sa tellement bizarre de voir des décorations flotter dans les air.C'est un grand espace vert, très beau, c'est vraiment merveilleux il y a des chutes d'un coté et des fleurs partout.Lorsque je vais me marier, je voudrais le faire dans un endroit aussi parfait que celui-ci, mais bon comme c'est parti je vais pas me marier bientôt, ou si je me marie, se sera avec un homme que je n'aime pas.Je décide donc de m'asseoir avec ma cousine Alice, elle est très gentille et drôle, nous décidons donc d'aller chercher des trucs a boire, il y a une très jolie fontaine avec de la bière au beurre, cette boisson et vraiment excellente.Puis ma cousine se met a me raconter que lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle a vu un garçon vraiment très beau et me demande si je veux le voir, c'est évident que je veux alors nous partons à sa recherche.Mais j'aurais dû dire non parce que, malheureusement, nous lavons trouvé.

- Parkinson, quesque tu fais ici?

Je ne pouvais pas me sauver, je devait lui répondre, mais pour dire quoi?Je n'avais rien à répondre et surtout il me rappelait...de très mauvais souvenirs disons.

- Potter...Je..suis venue au mariage de ma cousine.

- Ta cousine? Fleur? C'est ta cousine?

- J'y crois pas, je t'imaginais mal avoir une famille normal, j'imaginais ton père à Azkaban avec Malefoy et son père.Lança Ron qui arrivait derrière moi, il était avec Hermione, il lui tenait la main.je sais pas ce qui lui trouve, c'est vrai que lui aussi il est moche mais Lavende Brown était quand même mieux, plus stupide mais mieux.

Mais bon je devais lui répondre, ses paroles ne m'affectais pas, non pas du tout parce que mon père est cent fois mieux que le sien et Drago n'est pas à Azkaban, en réalité je ne sait pas du tout où il est.Le seul problème, c'est Alice, elle ne connaît rien du monde magique, elle ne sait même pas qui est Drago et encore moins ce qu'est Azkaban.Je devais donc être gentille avec eux, c'est pas évident, mais je doit vraiment le faire.

- Euh ouais, alors je vous présente ma cousine Alice...Alice voici des...gens qui fréquente la même école que moi.

La même école, peut-être on ne sait même pas encore si elle sera ouverte l'année prochaine.Quand même vaut mieux faire comme si tout allait bien, surtout devant ces trois idiots là.À ma grande surprise, ils ont été quand même gentil avec elle et je doit avouer que Potter n'était pas si mal mais pas aussi bien que Drago.

Nous sommes allée nous asseoir près de mes parents et Alice c'est mise à parler de Potter, elle à dit ce que je ne voulais surtout pas entendre, surtout devant mes parents, elle voulais savoir des trucs sur Potter.Mes parents écoutaient, ils voulait tous savoir comment c'était une école de sorcellerie et c'est comment un sorcier, bien sure ils ne savent rien du tout de Poudlard et de ce qui y est arrivé il y à quelques mois.Ils n'ont aucune idée de qui est Drago Malefoy ou même Voldemort, ils n'ont pas à le savoir non plus.Je devait allée à la salle de bain j'ai donc marcher en direction de la salle de bain mais lorsque j'ai vu les trois débiles à parler dans leur coins, j'ai envie d'aller les voir, si ils ont des trucs à me dire, vaut mieux que se soit moi seule face à eux plutôt que devant ma famille.Ils étaient tous là et ma première question me semblait plutôt amusante.

- Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter...je croyais que les dernières rumeurs racontaient que vous n'étiez plus ensemble?

- Et moi je croyais que t'aurais déjà rejoint les Mangemorts afin de rejoindre Malefoy à Azkaban, me dit Ron.

- En fait, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Drago depuis...Ouais et puis j'suis pas là pour parler de lui,

- Nous sommes amis, me répondit Ginny Weasley, mais tu ne connaît peut-être pas ça des amis toi, t'en à pas il me semble.

Je n'avais plus envie de lui répondre, ces paroles étaient blessante, je doit avouer que depuis le départ de Drago je suis plus émotive, c'est bizarre mais penser à lui, cela me rend triste, à la maison, j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir personne qui me le rappelle toujours puisque personne ne le connaît, de toute façon mes parents n'aimeraient pas que je soit amie avec lui parce que sa famille est plutôt sombre.Enfin je suis allée à la salle de bain puis je suis retourner avec ma famille, je ne voulais plus croisé aucun sorciers, enfin aucun qui serait méchant avec moi.Après le mariage nous somme rentré à la maison.C'était plutôt bien comme mariage, Fleur était très belle, elle portait une robe blanche, avec ses cheveux long blond et un jolie diadème.Elle avait l'air vraiment, elle à quand même de la chance de marier un homme qu'elle aime.


	2. Une longue attente

La fin de notre histoire.

**Chapitre 1 - Une longue attente.**

Après le mariage, après avoir rencontré ces personnes, j'ai eux des pensés pour Drago un peu plus souvent.Je dormais très mal la nuit et surtout, je pleurais souvent.Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, ce n'est pas de savoir qu'il devait tué un homme, c'est surtout qui ne m'ai rien dit de tout ça.Si j'aurais su, je lui aurais dit au revoir avant, j'aurais peut-être eu droit a un dernier baisé.J'ai n'ai que dix-sept ans et selon moins je viens de perdre l'amour de ma vie.Je passe presque toutes mes journées assise a ma fenêtre, peut-être que Drago pensera à moi et m'écrira, peut-être qu'il en a envie mais qu'il peut pas.Il doit être recherché ou un truc du genre ou il est peut-être mort.Mais non, je ne dois pas penser ainsi, Drago est plus fort qu'ils ne le croient, penser qu'il pourrait être mort me tue.

Au fond de moi, une petite voix me dit qu'il est encore en vie, à Poudlard des gens disait que lui et Rogue avaient rejoint Voldemort et qu'ils étaient en sécurité, c'est terrifiant de penser comme ca mais au fond, je l'espère, Voldemort peux le protéger.D'autres disaient que des Aurors le recherche jours et nuits et que bientôt il allaient le tuer.J'ai même écris à sa mère, on ne sait jamais il est peut-être caché chez lui.

_Cher Madame Malefoy,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous écris pour savoir si vous n'auriez pas de nouvelles de Drago.Il me manque énormément, j'aimerais bien savoir si il va bien.je ne lui en veux pas pour ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière à l'école._

_Pansy Parkinson_

Mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse, aucune nouvelle de la famille Malefoy.Les seuls autre membres de sa famille que je connais sont Lucius Malefoy, son père, qui est à Azkaban et sa tante Bellatrix qui est une Mangemort.Je ne peux pas leur écrire, c'est évident, je ne sais même pas si les gens peuvent recevoir des lettres à Azkaban.

C'est difficile de cacher une peine si énorme devant mes parents, je voudrais dormir le jour mais ma mère n'aime pas ça.J'aimerais bien faire les boutique du chemin de traverse mais beaucoup d'étudiants de Poudlard passent leur journées entières là et je ne crois pas être la bienvenue.Ils en veulent aux élèves de Serpentards parce que le professeur Rogue à tué le professeur Dumbledore et ils doivent me détester parce que je suis, j'étais, enfin je sais pas trop mais bon, la petite amie de Drago.Ils doivent penser que je savais ce qu'il planifiait.Juste à voir ce que Potter et ses copains m'ont dit, je n'ose pas parler a personne.

Si Poudlard reste ouvert, je vais devoir affronter tout le monde parce que je m'imagine mal expliquer à mes parents la raison pour lesquels je voudrais ne plus retourner à l'école.

_"Non maman, je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard parce que mon petit ami avait comme plan de tuer le Directeur, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps selon certains, mais bon mon professeur lui l'a tuer.Tu vois maman à l'école il y a quatre groupes, moi je suis à Serpentard.La maison même de Lord Voldemort, tu sais maman tous les meurtres bizarres ouais bah souvent c'est Voldemort et ses Mangemorts qui les font.Tu vois maman quand je serais plus grande je serai Mangemort comme mon amoureux et nous allons tuer tout plein de gens.Mais bon maman mon amoureux risque de me tuer si un jour il apprend que toi et papa vous etes Moldus.Si il apprend que je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe."_

Je ne crois pas qu'elle en serait fière, j'ai tellement de secrets à garder pour moi.Mon coeur brûle parce que Drago est loin.J'ai peur, si jamais je le retrouve, je vais lui dire tout sur moi et si il veut me tuer alors il le fera et je serais avec lui pour toujours après.

J'aimerais pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un mais tous les Serpentards croient que je suis de sang pure, comme eux.Les autres ne m'aime pas parce que j'aime Drago et ma famille n'a aucune idée de qui je suis.


End file.
